


coffee flavoured

by tevarzr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breeding, Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tevarzr/pseuds/tevarzr
Summary: matsukawa helps you relieve your frustrations.
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei/Reader
Kudos: 17





	coffee flavoured

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first smut ever. thanks for reading !!

entering his house. you knew what you were doing. you both were so aware of what you had come for. to be honest, all you needed was a release.

it was hard, on work days, dealing with men trying to boss you around simply because you were a woman. your gender decided the intensity of the match, a fuel between men and woman. obviously, as a woman who never stands down, you always won. it was easy really, overcoming their futile attempts at insulting your beauty. clearly, they sexualised the woman that you are. and that, in and of itself, was exhausting. it was on one of those days, were you had met the CEO of the funeral home you were working at. well actually you were apart of the office. your boss, matsukawa issei was indeed the CEO. it had been a largely celebrated promotion, one that you'd only heard about through whispers in the walls. having never seen his face due to constantly sitting behind a desk writing up scripts for poor families, of course you had become curious.

but you never thought that after meeting him, you'd build THAT kind of relationship. it was a cloudy day that morning, weeks ago. a male co-worker had called you a dog, spilled his coffee on the ground beneath his feet and demanded you to lick it up, with a glaring disgustingly smug look in his eyes. you towered over his seat, and before you could beat the absolute shit out of him, a large frame had appeared behind you. to your surprise, you didn't flinch when matsukawa's coffee poured over that co worker from above your head. you didn't even move out of the way. his scent was so musky, like toasted cinnamon and rich cologne, his body was releasing such a comforting warmth, that you felt so safe. taking a peek behind you, turning around and peeling your eyes away from the man in the chair in front of you who's head was hanging, dripping with hot coffee, your eyes widened. that may have been the most beautiful man you had ever seen in your entire life. he was tall, with a large build, broad shoulders, and unruly curls hanging from a beautifully chiselled face. he had kinda... bushy eyebrows, and keen dark eyes that stared into your soul. the eye contact alone was intoxicating. he smirked, then glared at the co-worker below the both of you. "you're fired. clean that up before you leave will you?" his voice, you noticed how low and gruff it was. it was baritone, husky and yet you could hear anger, amusement and intimidation within it. all you could think about was the shivers running down your spine, through your entire body. it was at that point you had realised, you needed this man. clearly, the fustration had been building up. your boss noticed, obviously, being the CEO that he is.

after noticing your seductive, lost looks, he had invited you around for dinner. and that was how you ended up here knocking on his door. one knock was enough. the door swung open, and you were greeted by his enticing smell. he was still wearing his work clothes, a black suit, tight around his arm muscles. his tie was slightly hanging around his collar, as if he'd pulled at it to loosen up some stress. it was at this point, while he was looking down at you with those deep brown eyes, that you had come to a decision. you needed him. not because he was a man, no, but because he was HIM. his entire entity was necessary. you wanted to have him all. the thoughts swirling through your heads came to a halt as you finally made up your mind. with a deep breath, you looked up at him, still standing in the doorway. he smirked, looking at you up and down, in the most non-subtle and yet respectful way ever. fuck it, you thought and with one swift motion, you threw your arms around his neck, sinking into a passionate kiss. he grinned against your lips while the both of you fought for a little bit more. his tongue played with yours delicately. "damn, y/n. i thought we were just- having - dinner?" he muttered between kisses. "fuck dinner. i want you." with that, his eyes widened and he smiled. picking you up with his massive hands, one on the lower back and the other underneath your thighs, he continued to carry you to his bedroom with your legs and arms still wrapped around him. you found yourself nibbling at his lips, his ears, his neck. everything about him, you wanted to touch. you didn't want to stop. god he was sexy. the both of you were now on his bed, the top half of his suit fully off exposing his buff body. your dress was riding up as you straddled him, grinding on his smart pants while you continued to make out. his lips made their way to your ear, kissing at the sensitive hook in your neck. he groaned as you let out a soft breath, grinding even more on his hardening core. you could feel your juices dripping all over his expensive black pants. so could he, but he didn't seem to care. his mouth hovered by your ear, and the next words he breathed into you almost made you melt.

"you seem a little... stressed lately. let me... help you with that." his voice lowered with each word, as well as his hands that began to remove your dress. his palms hovered at your core, and your breasts. "tell me baby. do you want some help?" you whimpered, unable to focus. you just wanted him inside you. "hmm? c'mon princess. do you want me?" you whined, grinding against him as he smirkingly muttered into your ear softly. "tell me." he demanded. (a/n: consent KINGGGGUH lol sorry). "yes, please, pleaseee matsukawaa, please" you begged him breathily. his cock was now pressing against your core, it was so hard you could feel his girth through his thick pants. "please... fuck me." you managed to let out. he bit into your neck. "ahhh!" you moaned as he licked where he marked. "that's not my name baby." your brows furrowed in confusion. "i-issei?" he shook his head, massaging your now exposed breast with his palm. his mouth moved to your nipple. you looked down at him, back arched and face flushed as he caressed your nipple with his tongue. "d-daddy?" you questioned, a little quieter. he bit your nipple, folding the other bud between his fingers, rolling his tongue and fingers over you body. with his tongue and fingers latched onto both of your tits, you couldn't help but scream out while riding his lap. "say it louder," he mumbled, saliva tracking across his lips. you looked down at him then moved him away. a quick peck on the lips, you moved down and unbuckled his pants. he covered his mouth with his hand as you stripped him and released his enormous cock. it was huge. you weren't even sure if it would be able to fit into your mouth, let alone your aching pussy.

it was massive, rigid, and pulsing with anticipation. not only was he big in length, he was also girthy. you could tell it was the biggest you'd ever had. it was swelling. with one look at it, your eyes carried themselves to his, and you pursed your lips and began to lick the underside of his cock. he let out the tiniest hiss, like a jolt of surprise. lust filled you. you wanted to hear more. and without further ado, you took his length as far as you could into your throat. he grunted, letting out beautiful moans as you bobbed up and down on his dick. "i love it, daddy. i love your coc-" without allowing you to continue, he shoved his dick down your throat. you moaned, tears falling down your cheeks and mascara running down as well. he face fucked you ruthlessly, chasing his orgasm and he continuously pounded your mouth. he suddenly pulled out- "open up." you did as you were told, and he spat into your mouth. "don't swallow princess. let daddy fuck you with his dick baby, keep it righttt there so i can fuck your mouth with my own damn saliva." you nodded, arousal swirling inside you. he kept thrusting into your mouth for what seemed like an hour. after a bit, his moans became louder and more gruff. his panting increased, and his thrusts were getting sloppier. finally, he came into your mouth. "drink it all up baby." you looked up at him and said with a mouthful of cum, "yeth dathee" and swallowed with pride. his dick was still rockhard. "you like how my cum tastes princess?" you simply nodded, overwhelmed with how horny and stimulated you were. "you like daddy's cum, don't you baby? yes you do my pretty little princess, you took it very well." you smiled at his words, and whispered soft thank you/s to his praises. "well, baby, as much as i wanna make you squirt with my tongue alone, i can't handle it anymore." hmm? you looked up at him, once again confused. "i can't be bothered. we'll leave that for another time..." another time? oh thank heavens you couldn't wait for this sexy man's head to be between your thighs.

he picked you up and with one swift mood he was on top of you, while you layed on the bed. fully naked, he gazed at your body. "this body is the sexiest thing i've ever seen in my life. i wanna stuff your pussy right now princess." he caressed your face once again, cupping it in his hands. he kissed up to your ear, "is that alright baby? can daddy fuck the shit out of you now?" you groaned against his fingers that were rubbing circles on your clit with precision. "yes daddy. please fuck me. please fill me up." you moaned breathlessly, feeling your wetness dripping down to your ass. and just like that, he thrusted into your wet pussy ruthlessly. it was relentless. his panting was right next to your ear, as he flicked your overstimulated clit again and again. whispering rude things into your ears all the way.

"you like that baby? you like when daddy pounds your filthy pussy?"

"aw, you're such a pretty little princess, you take my cock so fucking well baby"

"mhmmm, yea baby, you're so tight my princess are you gonna cum?"

"god, you dirty little whore did you just squirt?" "fuck babe, you're so fucking sexy holy fuck"

the whole time he grunted into your ears as you screamed out in pleasure. you came, over and over again as his huge cock reached the pleasure spot deep within your walls. you could feel your cum leaking onto your thighs, your juice squirting all over his rock hard abs. "c-cum. cum inside me please" you pleaded, as you felt his thrust weaken once again. it had been over four rounds, and he was only just nearing his limit. your body was tired, but you wanted his juice to fill you up. "oh yea? you want daddy to cum inside you?" he grunted smirking at your pretty crying face. "yes d-daddy.. hah.. nghh oh please daddy cum inside me make me pregnant" of course you were on the pill. either way you didn't care you wanted this man to breed you. "you little cumslut, you want me to use you like the fucken cumbank you are? hmm?" he grunted, feeling his orgasm approach. "fuck yea princess" he grunted, letting out the breathiest, sexiest moans you'd ever heard, "fuck baby, AH, uhh, mmmm i'm gonna breed you baby. i'm gonna make you fucken pregnant. when i'm done with you, you better not waste a single. drop." he yelled, kissing you. "ah, princess.. hngnh i'm cumming inside your slutty pussy baby FUCK." with those words, he let loose inside you, filling you up. you were in euphoria. it was the best sex you'd ever had, you could barely think straight. fuck you couldn't even feel your legs, they were trembling so hard.

hah, hah. it was hard to breath. you felt water trickle into your mouth. you hadn't even realised that matsukawa had gotten up to get water for you. "thank you daddy" you smiled, and he smiled back, while shaking his head. "m-matsukawa?" you flushed, embarrased suddenly. he shook his head again and kissed your forehead while cradling you in his arms to the bathroom. he wiped you clean, dressed you and tucked you into bed with him. his warm arms wrapped strongly around you, while he kissed the back of your neck. just as you were about to fully doze off, you heard him whisper gently:

"it's issei."

you smiled and fell asleep. like many other things that night, it was best sleep you'd had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading :) go check out my wattpad story called: bunny in the clouds. by techanthewriterrr. its a matsukawa x reader slow burn romance. this was practice for smut :)


End file.
